1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a card reading device, and in particular, to an anti-recording card reading device.
2. Related Art
At present, various card readers that include multiple functions are applied to fields such as credit cards, access control cards, and the like. For credit cards, with the rising popularity of the credit cards, the security issue faced by personal credit data is increasingly severe, in which the practice of recording credit card data and illegally manufacturing a false card is the most common. Therefore, how to prevent credit data from being stolen and avoiding occurrence of a capital loss and disruption of the financial order is a public problem.
In common recording methods, the practice of intruding into a magnetic card reading head, a transmission circuit, or a card reader, then connecting to a signal transmission node, and implanting a chip to intercept client information is the most difficult to prevent. In addition, because it looks the same as a normal card swiping machine and no abnormality exists in the card swiping procedure, it is not easy for a card holder to pay attention thereto. Therefore, how to prevent a card reader from being damaged to implant a pirate chip is a problem that urgently needs to be solved by research personnel in related arts.